


Wet in the Morgue

by Johniarty, mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Corpses, Death, Fingering, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Unsanitary, Watersports, blowjob, dead bodies, extreme kink, morgue, sex in a morgue, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Oswald stops by the GCPD for a surprise visit. He knows Ed's been keeping a secret about his work and no matter what, he's going to push him to be honest about it.





	Wet in the Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: This is a work of extreme kink! Please heed all the tags before reading! There's a high potential for squick, and we ask that if you continue to read our new fic you consent to the kinks herein!**
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guess what! We wrote another watersports fic :D This was based off a prompt from a gifset of Ed and Os in the morgue, and we ran wild with it! Both of us tested the waters of what we could do, and it came out beautifully hot and weird and perfect :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

 

 

In spite of the opportunities Oswald Cobblepot offered his boyfriend,  Edward Nygma  chose to work in the forensics department at the Gotham City Police Department. A beautiful  two-hundred-year-old  building  built on gray brick and solid steel ,  it was gorgeous , but the company? Sub-par  at best .  Oswald  couldn’t keep the sneer off his face as he limped inside  to meet his partner . 

Every eye  in the building  turned to him, watching him stride toward the back offices with accusatory glances. They knew exactly who he came to see.

Edward and Oswald’s  relationship was open knowledge.  Everyone had their own theories as to what was truly going on between them . Edward, the awkward forensic lead, and Oswald, the criminal lord - to the other officers dating a mob boss was a breach of every tenet in their books, but without concrete proof, they couldn’t step in  and more odd theories about the true nature of their relationship continued to spread . Oswald was untouchable  inside and outside of the station .

Smiling to himself  and glowing with pride at all the judgemental stares ,  Oswald  slipped  quietly  into the morgue to wait.  He knew  Ed always ended up there - he couldn’t help himself. Even the captain couldn’t keep him from his curiosity.

Oswald waited an hour, longer than he had expected to, but it was well worth it for what he had planned. He’d make the filthiest thoughts in Edward’s mind come true. He knew Edward wanted this. With just a slip of his tongue during one conversation, Edward had unintentionally revealed his darkest desires to Oswald.

_ Ed  _ _ stammered in surprise, citing exhaustion from work _ _. _

_ “I didn’t mean that! You’ve seen how tired I’ve been. The bombings keep the whole precinct on its feet. My interest isn’t - it’s not sexual You know that, right? It’s simple curiosity, a nagging thought about mood and temperature in… in the...” _

Oswald wasn’t going to let  it  slide.  He now knew what Edward truly wanted, and he planned to give it to him no matter what. 

Ed  didn’t keep him waiting much longer in the station’s morgue. He stormed into the chilly examination room,  oblivious to  Oswald sitting in the corner. 

Grumbling, he slammed a stack of files on the  stainless steel slab in the middle of the room and pulled out one of the refrigerated drawers. 

Inside lay a bank robber who was gunned down by the cops when he refused to let go of his hostages.  They had botched the negotiations and the whole situation ended in gunfire. 

Ed couldn’t help but pity the dead man.  He stared down at the white sheet covering the body and sighed, massaging his temples. He came to the morgue to think and be alone amongst the dead - the bullying, whispers, and harsh comments from his coworkers  drained him faster than usual today. 

“What’s the matter, Ed?” Oswald’s voice filled the room. He spoke softly, careful not to  spook Ed too much since he assumed he was alone. 

Edward gasped and looked up toward the corner, finding Oswald watching him with a pleased grin on his face. 

“Oswald—“ he laid his hand over his hammering heart— “What are you doing here?  How long have you been waiting?” 

“I came to see you,”  Os answered, standing up from the steel stool. “And it’s a good thing too,” he added, hobbling closer to Edward. “It looks like you’re having a rough day.” 

“It’s fine,” Edward assured him. “Nothing I can’t handle. I just needed a moment to myself.”

“So you came to the morgue, with all the dead bodies?” 

“It’s the quietest place in the building.” 

“That may be true, but I can’t help but think there’s another reason.” He  moved to stand  across from Edward as the body rested  silently between them. 

“What other reason would there be?” 

Oswald smirked wickedly and reached over the body. He grabbed Ed by the wrists, pulling him over the slab. “You know what reason,” he whispered,  pressing a kiss to Edward’s plush, pink lips. 

Edward’s body trembled when Oswald’s lips  claimed his own. He didn’t know whether to melt into him or pull away…  In the end, he chose the latter. 

He breathed heavily  when they parted. “What the hell are you doing, Oswald? This is my place of work!”  Ed spoke firmly, seemingly annoyed with the interruption. 

Oswald couldn’t stay still. He paced back around to Edward  on the other side, running a finger across the edge of the slab. 

Edward nervously straightened the glasses on the bridge of his nose, beads of sweat misting at his brow as Oswald lurked closer to him. He tried to suppress his inclination,  his lewd thoughts, but his body started to tell a much different story as he shivered in anticipation.

Oswald came to a rest  in front of Edward and delicately traced a finger down his chest. 

“I know that look in your eyes.” His finger  slipped below  Edward’s belt. “That’s a look that only I know. A look you only give to  _ me _ .” He  palmed the fly of Edward’s pants. 

“Mmm, Eddie.”  Os closed his hand, cupping Edward’s  cock through the fabric . “Getting turned on in the morgue, I see… That’s truly,  _ truly _ , disgusting, Ed.” 

The scolding sent heat to Edward’s cheeks. Flushed with shame and arousal, he forced himself to hold Oswald’s gaze. He could resist him. Of course, he could. It’d be easy, at work he was nothing but professional - 

He pressed his hips against Os’ hand and took a shuddering breath , closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling . They had plenty of time before the actual coroner got back. A murder across town would occupy him for a few hours. Would it be so bad to give in and let Oswald see this side of him? 

Ed would never have another chance like this. Even so, he wanted to play along until Oswald couldn’t take it. 

“Is that what you think?” he whispered. “You think I’m turned on?” 

Playing hard to get was fun. 

“Of course you are, Ed.” He tightened his grip slightly. “You always get turned on when I touch you this way.” 

Needless to say, Edward wouldn’t admit it. He wanted Oswald to work a little harder for it.

“Not yet, but I could get there.” 

Oswald smirked and chuckled, realizing the game Ed was trying to play. “Oh, I see now.” He removed his hand from the other man’s cock. “You want me to work for it.” He took a few steps forward, backing Edward up against the drawers on the wall. 

“I bet your mind is spinning with all the nasty things you want me to do you to in front of…” Oswald paused, looking over at the body Ed pulled out.  He picked up the clipboard that  laid  resting on his chest. “In front of good ol’ Reggie Payne,” he added.  Quick as a snake, Oswald slammed the chart against the drawer just to the right of Ed’s head. 

Edward flinched, hot blood surging through his veins, never breaking his gaze with Oswald. “I… I,” his voice rattled in his throat.  His body was on fire, desperate for more of Oswald’s touch.

“I bet this is exactly how you imagined it  - you playing hard to get, me working just to get a taste of  your  sweet pussy, cold bodies  all around us...” 

He took Edward’s tie and pulled him down to  his level, kissing him roughly. He trapped Ed against him. 

“I  need to repeat myself ,” he murmured, lips barely touching Ed’s. “How disgusting this really is…. but I can get on board with it, Eddie. I’d do anything for you.” He moved his free hand from the clipboard and it crashed to the floor.  In the empty moments after the clattering faded , Oswald placed his hands on Edward’s waist. 

Edward took a sharp breath when Oswald gripped him. This was exactly how he  imagined this and it was, without a doubt, far better than his fantasies. 

Oswald dragged his lips along the curve of Ed’s neck, teasing him with gentle bites every now and again. He could taste the sweat beading on his skin, the chemicals Ed used on-site, and beneath his tongue Ed’s pulse pounded in his throat. One hand slipped down to his groin and kneaded his cock slowly. Another tease, just to see how much his boy could take.

“What would the other officers say? They already whisper about you, Ed… Do you think they know you want to be fucked on a cold slab, surrounded by corpses? That you fantasize about laying still and limp while I fuck you senseless? Maybe they know you dream about me dying, so you can cut me open and feel me from the inside…”

Edward’s breathing quickened as Oswald spoke. Everything he said about him was true, but no one in the station knew. 

“They have their theories,” he said, once able to speak a full sentence through the intoxicating  pleasure . “Some might be true… others are just f-falsities, but they’ll never know which is which.” 

“Will I know the truth, Eddie?” Still groping his aching bulge, Oswald used his free hand to unbuckle Edward’s belt. “Will I get a taste of the real you?”

“You always get the real me, Oswald.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” Oswald  slipped the leather belt out of  its loops. “We both know there’s a morbid side in you.” He draped the belt around his own neck and  placed the straps in Edward’s hand. “Show him to me,” he whispered.

Edward’s hands began to tremble as he stood there, holding Oswald’s  fragile  life in his hand.

“A-are you sure?” He needed confirmation that Oswald  really wanted this. “You trust me?” he asked, slowly sliding his hand up the  leather length. 

Oswald closed his hand around Edward’s balls, coaxing a needy moan from him . 

“I trust you more than anyone else.  I love you and I know you won’t hurt me... Much.” 

He radiated confidence, trusting Edward with every fiber of his being. Even with Ed’s history of strangulation, Oswald longed to be entirely under his control and lose himself in the sharp adrenaline of danger - and the pleasure it brought him.

Feeling validated, Edward stood tall and pulled up on the belt,  tugging Oswald up to the tips of his toes. The belt’s strap laid across the back of Oswald’s neck - leaving him free to draw breath.

“Do you remember the safe word?” Edward snarled, eyes darkening as he tightened his grip. He could see Oswald’s skin pulsing against the leather. 

“I’d never forgotten it.” His head fell back, exposing more of his throat as he  rubbed circles over Edward’s cock. 

“Good… Because you won’t need it.” 

Lightning-quick, Edward  spun Oswald around and held the belt like a harness as he squeezed  his slender neck . He thrust his body against him, forcing Oswald over the metal table in the middle of the morgue.  

Oswald’s face burned crimson as he struggled for breath, scratching at the slab while Edward  rocked against his ass. Feeling his hard cock  grinding between his cheeks  sent  shockwaves through his body. He knew Edward would enjoy this, but he didn’t expect it to drive  _ him _ mad as well. His cock stiffened with every snap of Edward’s hips and every breath  he lost. It would be the only time Ed got to have him in this position, so Oswald hoped it got him riled up and ready to fuck.

Edward growled, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he watched Oswald gasp for breath.  

When Oswald’s eyes rolled back and his eyelids began to flutter, Edward released his hold on the belt. Panting hard, he sucked in the air and touched his burning throat. A red welt stood in stark contrast to his pale skin.

“Why - why did you, you stop?” Oswald asked, his  voice ragged and raspy. He  then  glanced back at Edward. Bloodshot eyes,  teary , carefully-styled hair a mess, lips tinted blue… Oswald was a mess, and Edward loved it. 

Ed’s  hips still rolled back against  Oswald ,  as he spoke proudly of making such a wreck of one of the most powerful men in Gotham.  “I wouldn’t want to break you too soon.”  He grinned, running his fingers across the angry red mark on Os’ neck. It was his trophy, his medal of honor. 

“Break me?” Oswald shoved backward and knocked Edward  stumbling back  against the drawers. Again.  He then turned to the taller man, pulling the belt off of his neck, and limped closer to him until there was no space between them.  “Pull it out,” he breathed, standing on his toes to reach Ed’s face. 

“I…”  He looked down at Oswald puzzled. 

“The other  _ drawer _ , Ed,” Oswald made clear and took a step back so Ed had enough space to do as he was ordered. 

“Right.” Edward  nodded and  pulled the cadaver out of the door beside them.  This one contained a Jane Doe. 

Oswald slapped his hand on Edward’s ass, then slowly squeezed his firm flesh.  “ Now  the rest.” Lust burned in Oswald’s gaze , as he made his next command.  “All of them. You deserve a full audience, after all.”

Like a good boy, Edward obeyed - having his power stripped so quickly left him reeling and open to Oswald’s overwhelming presence. Whenever  Oswald  entered a room all eyes turned to him. When he spoke, people listened. When he commanded Ed, Ed became his willing slut.

After pulling out the drawers Edward knew were in use,  eight bodies  laid silent and still around them, heads turned just enough to give the impression of interest. Of attentiveness. Of voyeuristic curiosity.

“Good boy,”  Oswald praised him. He  settled back down and slid a hand over Ed’s shirt. His grip tightened on the fabric and he wrenched it apart, ripping it open and sending buttons clattering to the floor. While he let them fall to undo the fasten on Edward’s slacks, he bit and sucked bruises onto Ed’s  bare chest. “There,” he sighed, shoving Edward’s pants down around his knees. “Now bend over and get to know Mr. Payne better.”

“Why do I -”

Before Edward could finish his statement, Oswald shoved his face down into the chest of the cold, stiff body. He slapped Ed’s smooth, bare ass, leaving behind a faint handprint on his skin. “Don’t question me, Ed. Just do what I say.”

“Ah! Yes, sir!”  He replied, keeping his face pressed against the lifeless man. 

Oswald sank to his knees and  caressed Edward’s thighs as he pressed a kiss on the mark he left on him. He  spread Edward’s cheeks and peered at his  delicious,  twitching pussy. Pink, Hot, inviting… He hummed, appraising him like breeding stock.

“Healthy… warm… You measure up nicely, Ed. And the scent of your sweat…”  He leaned forward a little and took in a deep breath. “Delightful,” he added, body shivering from the addicting aroma. He licked a finger and rubbed it slowly over Edward’s tight hole. 

“Ah…” Edward moaned, gripping the white sheet between him and the body. 

Without warning, Oswald  dragged his tongue along Ed’s muscle, leaving a shining trail of spit along his cleft. Oswald sucked gently, slowly working his tongue inside. Ed’s skin tasted salty, tangy, a perfect meal for him alone.  Oswald groaned as he lapped at Ed’s asshole, feeling it quiver from the attention. 

“Yes, Oswald.” Edward's legs trembled as he desperately tried to keep them from closing. It felt strange having Oswald’s face in his ass while he lay  across a dead body, but it was exactly what he wanted. “Yes!”   
  
Oswald pushed it inside, moving in time with Edward’s hips. Spit coated Oswald’s chin as it brushed against Edward’s sensitive flesh. 

“Mmm…. Ughn…” Soft muffled moans slipped from the back of his throat. Edward’s ass was perfect in every way.

Edward's muscle grew more relaxed  as Oswald fucked him with his tongue. It was so warm and wet between Edward’s cheeks that Oswald could stay there with his taste on his tongue for the rest of his life. However, the King of Gotham knew he couldn’t eat him out forever - fuck, he wanted too, but there was more to be done to “cure” Edward’s morbid urges.  

Never coming up for air, Oswald reached into the pocket of his pants and took out a  small bottle of lubricant. He knew once they started their macabre fuckfest that Edward would be willing to go all the way.

“Oh, fuck...” Edward dug his nails into the hard flesh under him, his aching cock dripping onto the tiled floor. 

After several more long strokes of his tongue, Oswald finally pulled back, his face glistening with spit. He admired the pink, wet, eager hole before him. It was a sight that  sent his blood rushing and his cock twitching, begging to be inside it.   


“How was that, Eddie?” He licked his lips and grinned down at Ed. “ Do you like it when I eat your pretty pussy ?”

“Yes, oh, yes,” Edward panted, shaking from the stimulation. 

“From their silence, I think our audience agrees,” Oswald replied. He popped open the top of the lube,  enjoying the anticipation .  Slowly, painfully so, he slicked his fingers and made sure Edward could hear the sound. 

“Oswald,” Ed whined, wiggling his hips. “Please…”

“Well. Since you asked me so nicely.”

He rubbed his cool fingers over Edward's  hungry hole.

Edward lifted himself from the discomfort of laying on a cold, hard body and peeked back at Oswald, gazing at him as Oswald slowly traced circles around the brim of his hole. 

“Call me a whore,” he said, moaning, asshole  begging to be filled with Oswald’s finger. “Call me your corpse-fucking whore.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Oswald leaned in and kissed his cheek possessively. 

“You want to be a corpse-fucking whore, don’t you? You can’t wait for me to die, so you can give my body one last ride,” he murmured against his flesh before scraping his tongue up the length of Ed’s crevice.   
  
“Ah!” Edward cried out, falling onto his elbows on top of the body.  “M-maybe, I - ”

Though he wasn’t sure if he’d actually go through with it, the fantasy of fucking Os’ lifeless corpse fit very well in their current scene.  

Oswald tilted back from Edward’s ass and  played with his greedy hole again. 

“That’s just sick, Ed,” he snarled and added a bit of pressure.  He began to push  his finger inside.   
  
“Mmm,” Ed hummed as Oswald pumped his finger in and out of him. “I know.” 

Oswald grunted, watching his penetrating digit disappear up Edward’s ass. 

“You  _ are _ a whore though, Ed. I bet it won’t take long for me to stretch your pussy.” 

Oswald turned his wrist, his knuckles faced towards the ceiling, and curled his finger downward so the tip brushed over Edward’s prostate ever so gently.  
  
“Oh, god...” Edward clenched his muscle around Oswald’s finger. 

“You want me to call you a corpse-fucking whore, but I bet you’ve never even seen a dead man’s cock.” 

“Yes, I have!” Edward protested. 

“Did it make you hard?”

“No,” he answered  quietly.

“I think you’re lying.” Oswald yanked his finger  free from Ed’s ass. 

Edward whimpered as his hole fluttered around the sudden emptiness, craving for the feeling of being filled to return. 

“Lift up that sheet,” Oswald ordered, slathering more lube on his hand. “I want you to  get a nice, long look at Mr. Payne’s cock.” 

Edward hesitated as he lifted up the sheet. He’d never imagined this in any of his fantasies...

“Do it, or I’ll stop right now.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Hands trembling, Edward slowly pulled the sheet up from the legs until he was staring down at the frozen, limp dick of a  dead man. 

“What do you think about it?” Oswald asked, re-entering Edward with two thick digits, finger-fucking him hard and deep. 

“Ah, it’s ugly!” He shouted with disgust, as his ass was stretched thin. 

Oswald chuckled at Edward’s blatantly honest answer. “I bet you wish it was mine.”

“Yes, I do,” he said breathlessly, never averting his gaze from the cock. As long as Oswald didn’t want him to touch it, he was willing to stare at the most unattractive dick he’d ever seen. “You have such a pretty cock, Oswald...”

“I know,” Oswald replied smugly.

He continued to work Ed up to three fingers. He scissored them inside, spreading Edward’s hole wider and wider, basking in the sound of the wetness. His cock wept, painfully hard in its prison of clothing, but it wouldn’t be long before it was free and plowing into Edward’s delicious pink pussy. 

“Ah, ah, oh, fuck!” Edward’s body rocked with the force of Oswald’s thrust, cock swinging freely between his thighs. 

As soon as Edward was open and relaxed, Oswald finally removed his hand. He brought his fingers up to his nose and sniffed Edward’s  scent. He slipped them into his mouth and sucked them clean. The taste sent chills down his spine. 

“Mmm…” He hummed, sliding his fingers from his lips. “I can’t get enough of that taste.” 

He gave Ed another smack across the cheek and his body trembled from the sting. 

“You open up so good for me...”   


“I didn’t want you to stop,” Ed whined.

“Of course - what kind of a whore would you be if you did? Even though you think it’s ugly, you didn’t turn your eyes away from Mr. Payne’s cock.  I’m proud of you, Ed… but it isn’t enough. You have to earn your title, you know.” 

“I - earn it? What do you - “

Oswald stood up and  shoved  Edward’s  head down into Reggie’s crotch, grinning as Ed sputtered and fought against him. Did he think they wouldn’t play with their new friends? Did Ed expect him to leave his dreams unexplored? He wanted to push Ed to the limits, to free the depravity lurking inside him. 

He wanted to break his barriers.

“Suck it,” Oswald ordered. “Suck his cock like it’s a popsicle, Ed. Lick it. Taste it.  Savor it. ”

“Oswald… I...  Please,” he begged. He knew  how  Oswald  enjoyed the  begging. 

“If you want to cum today, Edward, you’re going to do exactly as you’re told,” he hissed.

With Oswald’s hand pushing down on the back of his head,  Edward  licked his lips before  dragging his tongue along the frozen skin, shuddering as the cold washed over him. It tasted too clean, too void of the sweat and salt that made human skin taste alive. He blinked, watching  flesh  move  along  with his tongue. Behind him, he could hear Oswald’s hum of approval.

“That’s it. Good boy, Ed - isn’t that refreshing? The perfect treat for a hot summer day…”

Though he gagged, Edward didn’t stop. He circled  his tongue  around the head of his cock, feeling it slide against the frost. It warmed beneath him, just enough to melt a small patch of skin. It was dry but still soft. 

“Suck it. Suck his cock, Ed, don’t be a tease. I want to watch.”

Oswald undid his slacks and let them fall around his ankles. He rubbed his own hot cock between Ed’s cheeks, letting his spit and precome act as temporary lube. It slid over his hole, slow, teasing - a promise of a rough fuck if Ed did as he was told. 

It was ugly. Discolored from the rest of Reggie Payne’s skin, bent a little to the right, an asymmetric head… But Ed would never disobey Oswald. Especially not when he was so close to being fucked out of his mind. At work. Surrounded by the blank, watching eyes of the dead.

He swallowed his cock, gagging, saliva dripping down his length. It pooled against  Reggie’s naked thighs and spilled onto the slab beneath him.  Edward choked, slowly bobbing his head along the shaft. The tickling of pubes under his nose was a distraction he didn’t much need. 

“Watching you do that with such disgust is actually quite beautiful,” Oswald  said , teasing his cock around the brim of Edward’s hole. 

Edward sucked  eagerly , desperate for the rough fucking Oswald had promised. He  gave Reggie the same attention he would give to Oswald, massaging the stiff balls and flicking his tongue over the head to give the most sensitive spot that extra  pleasure . He put on a good show  in the hopes that  Oswald’s teasing would become more than that. 

“Oh, Ed, you’re working so hard for me.” Oswald picked up the small bottle of lube from the floor. “I bet that tastes disgusting, but you like it don’t you? You love the taste of dead cock.” 

He squirted lube into his hand and coated his cock with the slippery substance, then spread a little more over Edward’s greedy hole. He slipped his fingers inside of Edward, making sure he was stretched good and wide. 

“Do you want my cock inside you?” He asked, stroking his hand over  Ed’s cheeks.

Edward popped off of the dead man, sucking in a deep breath.  His eyes watered from all the gagging from when he took Reggie’s cold cock deep in his throat. 

“Y-yes…” His body shivered, adrenaline surging through him.  He couldn’t believe he actually gave head to the dead. “I  _ need _ your cock.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, please Oswald, fuck me long and hard ! I’ve done everything you’ve asked, I’ve been good, now fill me! ”

“Yes, you have, my little corpse-fucking whore. You’ve earned that name  - and my hot cock.”

He thrust forward, burying himself in Edward’s waiting pussy. It swallowed him greedily. Hot and throbbing around his length, slick with lube, Oswald felt as if he’d melt inside of him. He forced himself as deep as he could go. When his thighs struck Ed’s cheeks he held himself there, forcing Ed to admire every inch inside him.

Oswald’s fingers dug into his hips, leaving little red welts on his skin. Being stretched and filled took the air from his lungs. Dizzy, aroused, and more than a little excited about being pressed against the cold slab, it was almost more than Edward could bear. He leaned his head against the body and relaxed, letting himself adjust to Oswald’s cock. 

In all his life, he’d never done something as thrilling as fucking during work hours. Especially not while the eyes of his charges watched blankly, thawing nude as if preparing to join them.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Oswald whispered against his ear. “Something I saved up special just for my whore.”

Grinning, he bucked hard, fucking Ed nice and quick. His hips slammed against him, driving him against the metal hard enough to bruise. It rattled in its sockets. Ed was his, and dammit, he’d make sure he knew it. 

“Fuck! What - what is it?” 

Ed’s voice quivered as he fought to speak,  his painfully hard cock swung freely between his thighs . It was difficult  to be silent  \- he needed to stay as quiet as he could to avoid being caught, but it felt incredible. He wouldn’t be able to keep his voice down for long, not at the pace Oswald set. 

“If you keep sucking on that dick, I’ll give it to you early.” 

He could hear Oswald’s coy smile when he spoke. 

Sighing softly, Ed wrapped his lips around the prick in front of him and continued to suck in earnest. What could be a better treat than being fucked bareback in the morgue? Had Oswald edged himself all morning to make his load thicker? Maybe after he came, he’d plug Ed up and make him spend the day filled with cum.

That was exactly what Oswald wanted. With Ed distracted and focused on performing, he slowed his pace. Slow, teasing, Os fucked him gently instead, drinking in his erotic little sounds. Anticipation made it feel even better - the teasing brush against his nerves, the feeling of Ed’s muscle sucking Oswald’s cock back in…

He pulled out, just enough so that his head was still wrapped in Ed’s flushed hole. Oswald took a breath and clenched the muscles of his stomach, flexing them tight. A hot, steady stream of piss filled Edward’s pussy as Oswald thrust into him. 

“What - oh, fuck, Oswald! What are you -”

Oswald fucked him faster, gasping, pounding into his tight little ass. “I’m going to fill you over and over, Ed, until -”

He yanked his cock free. Piss squirted from Ed’s hole, spraying Os’ thighs and the floor below, steaming in the cool morgue air. 

“Oswald… Oh my god…”  Edward’s body trembled and his eyes rolled back as hot, golden, piss rolled down his inner thighs. 

Oswald gave him no time to rest. He pushed into him again, thrusting wildly, filling him again and again. Each time he pulled out, Ed’s muscles sprayed piss back at him. The eager noises slipping from Ed’s throat only encouraged him more. 

He never would have thought to do this in public, let alone at work. Their watersports play was usually kept to the bedroom. Or to the bathroom. Or to the greenhouse. Sometimes the kitchen if they felt particularly dirty. 

Doing it in the morgue made it feel even more taboo. 

Oswald continued to piss inside of Ed, bucking against him endlessly, until his bladder was empty. He felt like a timeless god fucking the whore of the dead. 

The rattling of the corpse’s cold slab increased as they  grinded harder . 

“Ah… Ah…  Oswald… ” 

Edward moaned quietly, laying his head back on the dead man’s stomach. He stared at the cock - though misshapen and  lifeless , it  had become somewhat of a familiar friend. He didn’t want it to feel left out from all the wet fun. 

Edward dipped his left hand down between his own soaked thighs and caught some of Oswald’s golden gift trickling down from his pussy. He  wrapped it around the dead man’s cock and stroked the thawing shaft with his piss-stained hand. 

“Oh, Mr. Payne, you’re so lucky,” he whimpered breathily, rolling his hips in time with Oswald’s plunges. “There's so much pleasure in your death.” 

“Ughn,  Fuck, Ed,  _ yes _ _ , _ ” Oswald grunted from the back of his throat, driving his cock deeper within Edward’s wet walls. The sight of Edward jacking the corpse using piss as a lubricant was truly disgusting - fuck,  he loved every second of  it. 

“Lick it,” he ordered through clenched teeth, his leaking girth disappearing into Ed’s pert ass. “I want you to taste me on him.” 

Edward wasted no time in doing just that. He moaned sweetly as he scraped his tongue along the shaft - the taste was bitter and flat, with the stench of ammonia choking his nostrils. He savored it. Oh, how he enjoyed that his new popsicle now came in a flavor he adored!

Oswald took satisfaction in watching Edward doing such macabre things.

“Does that taste better?” 

“Yes! Yes!” He answered quickly before slurping up more piss from the dead man’s cock. “Please, please, touch me, Oswald,” Ed begged, desperate to feel a warm grip around his thick prick.

Oswald slammed against his ass and held himself inside him - Ed’s wrecked hole fluttered rapidly around his dick. He took a moment of pause only to tease Edward more. He couldn’t just give him what he wanted without working for it first. 

“Put your finger in his ass, then I’ll touch your cock.” 

Edward’s eyes widened and he turned back to look at Oswald with a shocked expression on his face. Nothing that they’ve done so far had been expected, but this,  _ this _ , might be where he drew the line. 

“I know what your thinking, Ed, and I’d be thinking the same thing.” He started to move inside of Edward again,  keeping  a slow and gentle pace to remind him of what was at stake. 

“This man has already had an autopsy,” Oswald  murmured with a sly voice and a crooked grin on his face. “I’m sure there’s nothing else coming out of him.” 

Edward faced forward  again . Oswald was right. It wouldn’t be the worst thing he’d done… Actually, everything they’ve done today had been grotesque. So why stop at shoving a finger up a dead man’s ass?

He laid a hand on each of Reggie’s thighs and pried his stiff legs open, exposing the hole to the hairiest ass he’d ever seen.

“That’s a good boy.” Oswald rewarded him with a hard thrust. “Now make sure that finger is nice and wet.”

Edward  sucked his finger into his mouth. He turned to Oswald,  cheeks hollowed around the digit to show him how wet he could get it.

“Mmm…” he hummed, sliding it from his lips. He  spat on his fingertip before driving it up the corpse’s tight, dry, ass without any of the patience or care he’d give to Oswald.

“Now touch my fucking cock,” Ed demanded.

“Anything you wish, my corpse-fucking whore.”

Oswald chuckled wickedly and put more power into his thrusts. Never faltering the rhythm of his lunges, he finally wrapped his right hand around Edward’s prick and stroked him vigorously from hilt to drooling pink tip.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Edward’s eyes rolled back as his body drowned in the blissful pleasure of their morbid shenanigans at his place of work. 

They should have been paying more respect to the dead around them. They shouldn’t be having filthy sex in front of them or using them like sex toys,  but they liked to make their own rules.

“I’m gonna come, Oswald,” Ed panted, fucking his finger in and out of Reggie’s ass. “Squeeze tighter, just-just a little…”

“I’ll choke the cum right out of you, Ed.”

Oswald tightened his grip, pulsing his palm along the length of Ed’s shaft. Each shuddering moan that wracked Ed’s body coaxed him to fuck harder, faster, his vision blurring as his own climax hurtled along his nerves. Ed would never be able to work  now  without thinking of sex. He’d never be able to do his job without remembering the feeling of Oswald’s cock pounding into him. Oswald made sure of that.

Oswald came hard, cock spilling into Edward as his teeth clamped down on Ed’s shoulder. Biting into his skin, he left another mark among half a dozen others peppering his back.

Edward spurted over his hand with a strangled cry. His legs trembled, barely keeping him standing as waves of pleasure washed over him  and he painted the floor with his release - mixing with the piss that pooled at their feet.

“Oh… Mmn…”

Oswald stayed inside of Edward until the compressions of his muscle milked Os’ pulsing cock dry - filling his boyfriend with a thick creamy load. He slipped his cock free— cum dangling from his dick like a thread— and leaned back, relinquishing his bite. He watched in satisfaction as his release drip from Ed’s soaked cheeks and rolled down his thighs.  _ Beautiful _ _. _

Without the added support Edward collapsed  limply to his knees, grinning like a drunk in heat -  glasses foggy from the temperature of his sweat. Wrecked, thoroughly debauched, formaldehyde on his finger, he was a vision of base, primal lust.

“Aren’t you going to thank me, Ed?”  Oswald asked a proud smirk stretched across his face.

Ed caught his breath for a moment. Oswald’s release still oozed from his body when he finally  bowed his head forward.  He  moved onto all fours  and crawl in piss and cum to his lover’s feet.  His eyes were unfocused as he came to a rest in the puddle.

“Th-thank you, Oswald,”  his voice rattled.  “Thank you for fucking me senseless.”  He looked up at Oswald pathetically. “Thank you for making me your whore in the morgue. You brought my fantasy to life.” He lowered his head, panting.

Oswald nodded. That was more thanks than he had expected, but he graciously accepted it. He pulled his pants up and placed one of his finely-polished shoes on the back of Edward’s head. “Now. Clean this mess up ,” he snarled

Edward licked his lips as Oswald forced his head closer to the floor. 

 


End file.
